God Bless the Child
by mystic-grim
Summary: (revised) After meeting Hermione and Ron, the trio head to Gringott's and then the book store! They almost make it out with out a scrape and then guess who shows up! Thats right its Malfoy.
1. The Dream

_(A/N- This story was revised on __11/29/03_. You probably won't find too many differences, just spelling and grammatical changes. Mystic)__

            Hello to all you readers! I hope this proves to be interesting to you. It is my first fiction in all time. I hope you like it. Right now I'm not sure were it will go with rating. And if I get any of the terms wrong or the British slang it's because I'm from America don't get mad just post me a note with the correct term and I'll fix it!  
  
**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Harry Potter and related company, nor do I own the song God Bless the Child, sung by Shania Twain (if you want to listen to the song it's on Shania's CD Come On Over)   
  
Now on the story! :)  
  


* * * * *

  
**God Bless the Child  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream**  
  
_"Hallelujah,   
Hallelujah,   
God bless the child who suffers."_  
  
            Harry woke up with a start, he'd been dreaming as usual. It wasn't his usual night mare about the Tri-wizard Tournament cup, the graveyard, Cedric, and Voldermort. This was a peaceful dream with his mother singing to him. Confused on the meaning of the dream Harry got out of bed and set down at his desk, which had his favorite book on it Qudditch Through Out the Ages laying open on it. Harry set there a few moments watching a seeker catch the snitch and then letting it go again before he looked up at the stars and thinking about his dream. Harry sat there think about each of the memories he had seen in between each small verse of the song. He had seen five memories, each containing either Ron and Hermione or Professor Dumbledore, which dealt with the last line of the verse. Harry thought for a few minutes longer before he started to hum the tune of God Bless the Child. As he did this he tried to think of the meaning of the song, and the five simple verses.   
  
            "Hmmm..." he thought. "It begins and ends in the same sentence. God bless the child who suffers. Child who suffers, but what does that have to do with me?" Harry thought for a minute more and giving up, but not before he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and writing down the verses to the song so he wouldn't forget them.   
  
            As soon as he finished Harry looked at his clock and jumped in surprise. It was 2:30 in the morning. He'd been 15 for 2 and half hours with out realizing it. "To think five years ago I was up at midnight blowing out my dust candles," he thought as he pictured Hagrid knocking down the door of the shack on the rock, "all this is because of a letter."  
  
 Harry settled back into bed hoping to hear his mother singing again just as a sharp pain shot through his scar.  
  
* * * * *

  
            Well I hope you all liked it! If you review I will write more. Also I'm currently working on Harry's dream. It will be posted as soon as I finish working on what scenes to put in between verses. It will be posted if there is an interest in this fiction as God Bless the Child, The Dream. Oh and for those of you that are interested the song goes as follows:   
  
_Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the child who suffers.  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the young without mothers.  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
let every man help his brother.  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
let us all love one another.  
  
Hallelujah,   
Hallelujah,   
Make all our hearts blind to color.  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the child who suffers._  
  
If I don't have the dream posted by next chapter I'll give you a short description of what goes in between the verses!  
  
See you later!  
  
Mystic Grim  
  
  



	2. The Plan

_(A/N- This story was revised on __11/29/03_. You probably won't find too many differences, just spelling and grammatical changes. Mystic)__

Well, hello again! I see your back for more as I promised at the end of this chapter I will give you an idea of what I put between verses of the song God Bless the Child since I still do not have it posted. Sorry for all of those who want to read it! To tell the truth I've misplaced my first book so I can't get the scene till I find it! :'( Another truth to this I have no clue were this fiction will go after this chapter. TO tell the truth on the last chapter I just added the scar burning at the last minute! Wow I have suddenly become very truthful. *wonders if Snape put some truth serum in her drink and eyes it questionably*  
  
**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Harry Potter and related company, nor do I own The song God Bless The Child, sung by Shania Twain (if you want to listen to the song it's on Shania's CD Come On Over)  
  


* * * * *

  
**Chapter 2  
  
The Plan**  
  
            Just as Harry had began to settle back to bed, he had felt his scar start to burn. Harry automatically reached up and began to rub it, hoping to make it feel better, although he knew it would not help. Just as Harry touched his scar his mind seemed to jump to a new place.  
  
            "Wormtail!" yelled Lord Voldermort. Voldermort was the cause of all Harry's problems, because 14 years ago Voldermort had killed his parents and he became on of the most famous wizards in the magical community.  
  
            "Yes?" answered Wormtail. Wormtail was also known as Peter Pettigrew, a wizard supposedly killed by Harry's godfather Sirius Black, had come to Lord Voldermort in his third year at Hogwarts. The room that they were in was one that Harry recognized. It was the room were Voldermort had killed the muggle garden keeper the year before. Wormtail was quivering with fear as he walked towards Voldermort.  
  
            "The time is almost here. I feel that the order is about to be reinstated. We must act quickly." Wormtail obviously knew what this order was because he had a surprised look on his face at mention of the word.  
  
            "But my Lord, are you sure?" replied Wormtail, who winced when he realized that he had questioned the Dark Lord himself.  
  
            "Sure? Do you question my judgment, Wormtail?" Wormtail only shook his head in disagreement, afraid that he would be put under the Crucio curse. "Of course it is time. I have finally realized the error of my ways, I can touch the boy now, but I will never be able to get rid of him if I do not get rid of his protectors. But if I do not get rid of them before he joins them in the order all hope will be lost." With this explanation of every thing, Wormtail just nodded his head in agreement, afraid to say any more incase he accidentally questioned his lord's authority again.  
  
            Just as sudden as it had started it ended. Harry found himself back on his bed rubbing his scar. He thought of what this new "plan" was.  
  
            "Well isn't it obvious," he said to himself, "he's out to kill me, like usual."  
  
            Trying to think of what to do, Harry thought back to the last time he had been in contact with Voldermort and he had gotten someone killed. He was reliving the events from the cup to the hospital wing when he had suddenly remembered something.  
  
            "Sirius!" Harry had almost shouted the name when he realized he should tell Sirius and Dumbledore. He also thought he would ask his godfather if he knew what this order was. He would write to Sirius and tell him about his scar, and in Dumbledore's he would tell him what he had seen and heard. With this Harry got out of bed again and sunk to his knees to move the loose floorboard under his bed to grab some more parchment, seeing as he had no more left on his desk. Harry grabbed his quill and wrote to Sirius:   
  
_July 31, 1995__  
Sirius,  
  
            Thanks for the last letter and the birthday gift. My scar hurt again and I saw something. Seeing as you told me to write you right away if it hurt again, I'm sending this owl to you. Also since I know you would want me to tell Professor Dumbledore about what I saw I'm going to send a letter to him with Hedwig, don't worry. I hope you're safe.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. - By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what "the order" is?  
  
Thanks,   
Harry  
_  
            With that Harry folded up the parchment and grabbed another piece for the more detailed letter to Dumbledore. After addressing both letters Harry set them on his desk to await Hedwig's return that afternoon. Harry carefully put away his things, as not to make his aunt and uncle suspect anything. With that Harry settled down for bed the second time that night. He did not realize that it was almost 6 in the morning and his aunt would be banging on his door, telling his to get up and fix breakfast in an hour's time. He only had to look forward to Hermione and Ron's owls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
            Well I hoped you liked it! And now for the Dream with short descriptions of the dream scenes! :)  
  
_Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the child who suffers.  
  
_Will be a Harry and the Dursley's from the 1st book scene (probably the smelting uniform and letter scene)   
_  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the young without mothers.  
  
_This will be a Harry/Dumbledore scene from the 1st book (Dumbledore telling Harry about his mothers protection) _  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
Let every man help his brother.  
_  
This is a Harry/Hermione/Ron Scene from 2nd book (Ron telling them about stuffed bear into spider story) _  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
let us all love one another.  
_  
This is the Harry/Ron/Troll scene from the 1st book (Harry tells Ron that Hermione is still in the bath room) _  
  
Hallelujah,   
Hallelujah,   
Make all our hearts blind to color.  
_  
This is a Harry/Ron scene from 4th book (after the horntail Ron finally believes Harry) _  
  
Hallelujah,   
hallelujah,   
God bless the child who suffers.  
_  
Well there u go! I hope you like! And I would like to thank my reviewer! Thanks Airerediel! Bye!  
  
Mystic Grim  
  



	3. Dumbledore's Reply

_(A/N- This story was revised on __11/29/03_. You probably won't find too many differences, just spelling and grammatical changes. Mystic)__

Well I see that you are back again. *thinks- Wow! I have Fans ^_^! This is the third chap. of God bless the child. If this is what I had originally planned it would be half over! I think this is going to be the longest chapter yet! (I hope that it doesn't become a trend, start small get bigger (he he I think I made a joke)) I'm trying to keep these posted in a timely manner. and every time you read one chapter I can promise you I probably wrote up to a half hour ago! Wow! I have done 3 chapters In 3 days! I don't even know what this going to end like! It's going to be a surprise for all of us! I think I've been talking to long! NOW go and read the chapter!  
  
**DISCLAIMER-** Um, Isn't it obvious that I am no J. K. Rowling??? Well last time I looked in the mirror I wasn't *runs off to look in mirror* Nope I'm not!  
  


* * * * *

**  
God Bless the Child  
  
Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Reply  
**  
            It had been three weeks since Harry's birthday. He had received several presents. Ron sent him a Wizarding Wireless radio. From Hermione he had received a book on dark curses and what happens when they are cast (There is something about you in there). Hagrid had sent Harry a case of butterbeer and a chocolate birthday cake. But the best present had come from Sirius. It had come in a brown package roughly the size of a snuff box. When Harry had opened it he had been amazed. It was an emerald green stone locket. Inside it contained two pictures. One was a picture of his mother and father. The other was of a year old Harry. He assumed that it had been his mothers before he had read Sirius's note, which proved him to be right.  
  
            Currently Harry was deweeding the garden before he stopped to finger the locket and opening it to look at his mother and father. Just then an owl's shadow fell over him and he looked up. It was a school owl ("about time"), which flew down and landed on Harry's arm. if his aunt would have seen this she would have come screeching out of the kitchen ranting and raving about what the neighbors' would think. Harry quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg (so his aunt wouldn't come out), patted the owl on the head and sent it on its way. Harry noted that the start of term letter seemed thicker than usual and then pocketed it before going back to work.  
  
            At lunch Harry came in, washed his hands, and then sat down at the table to wait for Uncle Vernon and Dudley to sit down so that they could eat their healthy lunch (Dudley was still on his diet and had lost quite some weight). While waiting Harry took out the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and read what he needed to purchase from Diagon Alley. As he read Harry noticed a second letter, this time from Dumbledore. It read:   
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
            How are you? My summer holidays have been fantastic _(Harry thought of his professor tanning on some beach with swim trunks on and holding a mirror_). I hope your holidays have been enjoyable.   
            Now on to what you saw. Apparently Voldermort has not moved on. The order that he talks about is not important to you, yet. I also know that since you have not been able to go to Diagon Alley, I have asked Miss Figg to take care of you. Yes, she is that same Miss Figg that used to watch you. You will stay with her till September 1st when you get on the Hogwarts Express. I have sent a letter to your Aunt and Uncle explaining to them that they will not have to worry about you. It has a charm on it to ensure that they let you go. I hope to see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,   
Professor Dumbledore  
  
            Just as Harry had finished reading Dumbledore's letter when his uncle walked in with the mail (it had arrived late). Harry watched his uncle as he flipped through the mail and then stopping at a letter with green ink on it and large loopy lettering. Apparently this seemed odd to his uncle. When Vernon turned over the letter Harry saw what appeared to be a wax seal with a large letter h in the middle.  
  
            "That must be Dumbledore's letter", thought Harry, "I bet that charm will start working any time now." Sure enough it did. As soon as Uncle Vernon had read the letter he passed it to his wife. Harry just looked at his aunt and uncle in amazement; this was the first time that they had not over reacted to something about Harry's school.  
  
            "Your going to be staying With Miss Figg for the next week." said Harry's uncle with a dazed look in his eyes. Dudley had just walked in to the kitchen and he looked confused.  
  
            "Yes," replied his aunt, "I'm going to do a through cleaning of this house and I don't need you in the house. She will take you to King's Cross so you can get on your train." All this was said in a monotone voice, which made his aunt sound oddly like a man. Dudley looked afraid. He had seen his mother and father being so civil to Harry about his freak school. Dudley then turned to look at Harry, wondering if he had something to do with this. Harry just played dumb and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
            "Go... Pack... Now..." Uncle Vernon looked as if something was going on in the back of his mind. Harry, not wanting to do any that could break the charm, got up and went to pack.  
  
            With his trunk packed Harry brought it down stairs, and announced that he was ready to go. His aunt only nodded, she still had a glazed look in her eye and was straightening small objects. Uncle Vernon got up and walked stiffly to the door. Harry assumed that the charm was having a harder time working on his uncle than his aunt. With this Harry was on his way to Aberalla Figg's house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
            Wow! I hope you like it! Please review on what you think and if you want me to keep doing this daily! Thanks!  
  
Mystic Grim  
  
_


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

_(A/N- This story was revised on __11/29/03_. You probably won't find too many differences, just spelling and grammatical changes. Mystic)__

Woo HOO!!! I have finally found the motivation to type this chapter up. ~sighs~ sadly it has taken several weeks. T_T! Sorry to all of you readers that really wanted to read this. I'm also sorry for spelling Arabella Figg name wrong in the last chapter... I wasn't quite sure how it was spelled. Well on to the story! WOO HOO 61 DAYS!!!!!!!!!(Just had to remind you all.)  
  
**Disclaimer~** Yes I do disclaim my self... ^_^; ...oops.... Harry Potter and less important characters do not belong to me, but XP does~ :P You can't have him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Arabella's House**

  
            When Harry had arrived at Miss Figg's house it looked the same from the inside out, except for the fact that several of Miss Figg's cat had disappeared. There was one cat left however. It was a seemingly small ginger cat with unusual shade of green eyes for a cat and a fine coat of fur. Harry soon took a great liking to this cat. He was told that her name was Cerces. On his first night there Harry had removed his necklace and set it on the table only to have Cerces come up and nudge it off his bed side table and on to the floor. The cat seemed to like the emerald green stone. After several nights of this Harry finally removed the necklace and tied it to a string. He then put it on Cerces neck. This seemed to satisfy her greatly as she no longer bugged Harry about it. Harry also felt uncomfortable his first few days there. Although Miss Figg still seemed old she no longer acted old.   
  
            As soon as Harry had removed his trunk from the rear of Uncle Vernon's car, Uncle Vernon had reversed out of the drive and put the car into forward with out even stopping to make sure the road was clear. As soon as Harry had entered Miss Figg's house she had stopped and told him to call her Arabella. She showed him up the stairs and into a room twice the size of Dudley's. The next two days had been very uneventful, except for the fact that he learned many things about Miss Figg, and her secret wizarding life. He also found out that she was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, since his last one had been reveled to be someone else and given the Dementors kiss. On his fourth day there, during breakfast, Arabella (she had asked Harry to call her that on the first day) announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley later that day.  
  
            Just before noon Arabella announced that they would be leaving in twenty minutes and that Harry needed to get his list and vault key. Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his moneybag, Gringotts key, and his wand. As he turned to leave when Hedwig gave a loud shriek. Apparently Hedwig had visited Ron, because she had a note tied to her leg. He removed it quickly from her leg and moved to the window so he could see it.  
  
_Harry,   
  
Hi! To bad Dumbledore didn't let you come over. Bill was visiting. He was bringing back some treasure from __Egypt__. We'll be going to Diagon Alley on August 27. I hope I can see you there. Hermione will be meeting us. If you can make it meet us at __1:30_ in front of Gringotts. Bye!  
  
See you on the 27,   
Ron  
_  
            Harry smiled and was glad that he would be able to meet Ron and Hermione later that day. He turned to leave and then turned back to his trunk. He opened it and grabbed his cloak, put it on, and then closed it again. Harry then ran down the stairs to find Arabella in front of the fire. Harry groaned.  
  
            "Not floo powder." "Yes floo powder. I'm assuming you have used it before? With the Weasley's?" asked Arabella. Harry nodded a yes. The first time he had used floo powder he had accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley, only to be rescued by Hagrid. "We will be going to The Leaky Cauldron first for some lunch and then to Gringo—" "Oh good! Ron just wrote me a note. He said he would meet me at Gringotts at 1:30 today." Arabella looked at him for a moment. "Alright. I'll let you go with your friends, but you will meet me back at The Leaky Cauldron at 5 o'clock. Do you understand?" Once again Harry nodded an answer. "Good." stated Arabella.  
  
            Arabella then walked up to the fireplace and took down a vase. Harry, as usual, hadn't noticed it before. She held it out to Harry and explained, "Now, all you have to do is say 'The Leaky Cauldron' and you will be off." Before Harry reached out to take a pinch, he put his glasses in his cloak. As he grabbed a hand full of the purple powder, Arabella added, "I'll be right behind you, dear." Arabella light the fire, and Harry stepped up the mantle. He took a deep breath, and then threw the powder into the fire. He watched it turn green and then he stepped in. Harry called out "The Leaky Cauldron" and started to spin, slowly at first and then going faster. Harry remembering his elbows quickly pulled them in.  
  
            Starting to slow Harry began to see the pub, and stepped out as he almost stopped. No one noticed him come out, not even the people at the nearest table. He quickly stepped to the side and waited for Arabella to step out. As soon as she came out of the fireplace she called out, "Harry! You look like a mesh!" Harry held back a small laugh for Arabella looked as sooty as himself. She pulled out her wand and simply said 'clean' before she did the same to herself, and becoming instantly clean. "Do close your mouth Harry. It wasn't that amazing." He quickly shut his mouth. She led Harry to an empty table, and told him to stay put. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll go get us a butterbeer and some soup for lunch," she said and walked up to the bar to talk to Tom.  
  
            When Arabella returned, she carried two butterbeers and was followed by a tall man. Arabella set the mugs on the table, and motioned to Harry to stand up, which he quickly did. "Harry I would like you to meet some one. This is my friend Xavier Presley." Harry held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mister Presley. I'm Harry Potter." As soon as Harry had said Potter, Xavier's eyes had flicked upwards to his legendary scar. Xavier grasped Harry's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Harry. Please call me X, every one does. It is more appealing I say." All this was said with a smile which made Harry relax a little. Harry's first impression of XP was that he was another Snape.  
  
            Harry's opinion of him soon changed, because he had joined them at the table. Harry learned that he was a teacher and would be replacing Professor Bins as History of Magic teacher. As soon as Harry heard this he became ecstatic. "Really?" he asked, "Maybe if we have a live teacher, we will have a live class!" Once they were done eating Harry excused himself, so that he could go meet Ron and Hermione at the wizarding bank. As he left, Arabella said, "All right dear. Just be sure to meet me back here at 5 o'clock." With that Harry ran out of the pub, opened the arch, and ran down the alley to Gringotts. He wanted to get there early so he could refill his money purse.  
  
            When Harry walked out of the bank, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him. He walked up to them, and said "Hullo." Harry quickly told him about the two new teachers and then suggested that they go to Flourish & Blott's.  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next installment: I have no Idea. If you would like a Draco/Harry scuffle review and tell me. See you next time!  
  
Love ya all! (No... I am not going to ask you to review... That doesn't seem to work.)  
  


Mystic Grim


	5. Proper Parents

_(A/N- This story was revised on __11/29/03_. You probably won't find too many differences, just spelling and grammatical changes. Mystic)__

Well I have finally decided to write the next chapter in this exciting tale… OK Well I wrote part of it about… 3 months ago and I have just now found the rough draft. I then finished it yesterday! Yippee! Well now on to this chapter.

* * * * *

**God Bless the Child**

****

**Chapter 5: The Book Shop**

****

Once in Flurish & Blott's the trio quickly set off to find the newly required books for the upcoming school year. As soon as they had found the Defense Against the Dark Arts book, _Complex Curses and More by Stewart Nottingham, they made their way to the front counter. Unfortunately for them, some one was already there. A certain blonde headed, pureblood boy, named Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron started to back away, but Hermione had grabbed them by the back of their robes. She then started pulling them towards the counter. "Oh, no you don't." By the time they had reached the counter, Draco had turned around and started to laugh._

"What," he said, "does that mudblood have to drag you around like babies?" At this Hermione dropped Harry and Ron's robes, and had turned to Malfoy. "If I had to drag them around like children, at least they wouldn't be like you." Malfoy's smile had faded at this remark.

"Well at least _I was brought up by proper wizarding parents." He replied coolly. Hermione's eyes had narrowed to dangerous slits. Ron, suddenly finding his voice, stepped forward. "Proper wizarding parents?" he asked, while Harry had a hold of the back of Ron's robes. "Do you think that a prisoner," Ron paused, "or is it a death eater? Is a good father? And a mother with the look of permanent disgust on her face, make a good set of parents?"_

Draco's face had paled for a moment, and then just as fast it flushed. Draco quickly reached for his wand, and as soon as he had taken it out of his pocket he pointed it at Ron.  Draco's reply was full of hate, "I happen to think they do. It's better than having a muggle loving father, a mother that has had too many children, and a family with no money." Ron's ears turned a dark red.

Harry, having enough, stepped in between the two boys, "Stop!" he said. "Ron, Hermione, go to the clerk." Harry paused and then turned to Draco. "It doesn't matter who has a better family, at least you had one. Be thankful for that." Harry then turned away from Malfoy, with a stricken look. Harry then went and joined Ron and Hermione. Malfoy had been left, mouth gapping, where he stood.

Once they had paid for the books, and made their way outside, Hermione asked what Harry had said to Draco. His simple reply was "nothing". Seeing that Harry did not want to talk about it, Ron and Hermione did not press the matter.

It was nearing 5:30 P.M. when the trio sat down in front of the ice cream parlor. Harry had bought each of them a butter beer when Abarella had walked up with XP. "Hello, Harry." She called. Harry waved at her and then waved her over. Once she had reached the table, Ron and Hermione knew who she was. XP, who had first gone to the counter, soon joined them holding two ice cream sundaes. Handing one to Abarella, he sat down.

They set there for half of an hour until Abarella announced that she and Harry should head home, and that Ron and Hermione should go find their parents. After saying goodbye to XP, every one headed their own direction. Ron towards Gringrotts, Hermione towards Flurish & Blott's, and XP stayed right where he was. Abarella and Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they each bought a handful of floo powder, a Knut each.

* * * * *

            There you go. Next chapter coming soon!

Mystic Grim


	6. AN! your opinion needed! dont read

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for all of you "loyal" readers. As allmost all of you, I'm sure, know that the 5th book is out. But what I'm wanting to know is if you guy's would like me to continue writting this story. Because now that the 5th book is out it throws this one off. If I do I will try to incourprate what does happen in the 5th book.  
  
Also If you all tell me that you do I would like to get a beta reader... I do belive what you do is check the stories and all that... Maybe I just need someone to explain it to me. BUT if I do countinue to write this I would like to get one!   
  
Thanks!  
  
~Lumos-Girl~ aka Natalie 


End file.
